Just another Stereotypical Love story
by Emberfangh
Summary: Stereotypical love story, Axel Falls in love with the new kid at school - Riku.  But because of the environment he lives in, no one approves of his love choice; Meanwhile Roxas is still trying to get over Axel.
1. Chapter 1

I've noticed that he puts on a different mask on for everyone he meet.  
>Hiding behind his lies..<br>No one able to see his true self..  
>He Hides his true form from everyone, even himself.<p>

Just as a Stereotypical story would go, He was the new kid at school. Everyone was curious to see where he was from, and jumped to conclusions on why he moved. He had no one to talk to. He was alone and frightened by all of the curious stares. "Hey, Axel, What do you think of the new kid?" Someone had Nudged me, i turned my head to see a Brunette kid looking at me with curious eyes. "Hmm..? Oh, I dunno Sora, i haven't met him yet, how about after History we go say hi? I don't think anyone is going to show him where he's supposed to be yet"  
>The Brunette turned to look at the white board, and simply nodding "Sounds like a plan!" he said, a little quieter, Since the teacher was looking in our direction.<br>"...And so the trench warfare wasn't the most tactical way to fight.." The teacher rambled on about World War 1. "So Riku, Could you name the 3 Countries involved in the Triple Entente?"  
>The teacher asked the new kid, "umm..." He said very quietly "Wasn't it Britain, France and Russia?" The teacher merely nodded and continued scribbling notes on the board.<br>After the bell finally rung, i piled up my books, tucked my chair and headed for my Locker when i looked over to see Sora following right behind me and the new kid i think was waiting for us to leave. I walked over to him "Hey, your.. Riku.. Right?"  
>His eyes went wide in curiosity, "Oh... Umm... yes" he said, Shy<br>I smiled "Hey! My Names Axel, This is Sora, Got it memorized?"  
>he smiled faintly and nodded "Well you know my name" he said.<br>"well, maybe if you haven't got anyone else to hang out with, you could sit with us?"  
>He nodded "Sounds good!"<br>It turns out that his locker was right below mine. I told Sora to meet us where we usually sit and showed Riku to his locker.

"So, Riku, tell me about yourself" I said, trying to think of a topic starter with the new kid, His silver hair slid over his eyes.  
>"Not much to tell really, Mum needed a change of scenery and we moved" He smiled, trying to break up the awkwardness. The rest of the way was in silence.<br>I liked Riku, a lot actually.. I bit my lip at the thought and kept walking, to meet with Sora...


	2. Alone yet again

_These tears that fall down my cheeks,  
>are not filled with sadness, or happiness.<p>They are filled with hate, towards you.<br>You continue to ask me why.

Why do I hate you.  
>The answer I want to give,<p>

I want to say it to your pathetic face.  
>With that stupid expression of yours.<p>_

_The way you speak to me,  
>the way you treat me.<em>

_The way you act is if I wasn't yours before.._

_The way you would consta__ntly ask the same question, everyday._

_Since the time when we started being together.  
>it rings in my mind, its forever there<br>Why do i even bother to speak to you?  
>Knowing my Words are lost in your mind<br>As you look to your left, there is nothing, as you look to your right, I am there  
>you walk away...<br>I will watch you take the darken path  
>and All I can ask is...<br>Do you consider me a friend... Still..?_

Roxas was let out of class late, "Stupid Assignment, I know I put you in my bag this morning!" He Grumbled to himself,  
>as he walked outside he saw that Sora was waiting for someone <em>Must be waiting for Axel<em> he thought to himself. A stab at his heart when he mentioned the name, He shook his head to try and get the thought out, walking up to Sora, it was as if he'd never Existed... 

"Hey Sora" He said, Making Sora jump  
>"Oh... Sorry, i was in my own little world" He grinned<br>Roxas looked down at the concrete  
>"Are you waiting for..." He didn't finish his sentence, Saying his name out loud pained him too much. Sora nodded, He understood that his twin was still getting over his best friend.<br>Roxas rolled his eyes and stood up "well i'd best be off... I'll see you tomorrow, Say hi to Dad for me"  
>"What? but you only just got here!" Sora said, Roxas shrugged,<br>"Ax..." He coughed "_**It **_Will be here soon... I don't feel like dealing with the awkwardness when _he_ arrives" He waved to his twin, and stalked off to find somewhere to sit for the rest of the lunch. 

Roxas pulled out his timetable _Oh great... English_, English was Roxas' least favorite subject, but he didn't fail at it, which was good. He looked at his phone _10:47 _The bell would go soon, He put his timetable back into his pocket and dawdled over to the lockers.  
>Unhooking the key from his belt he unlocked the door and pulled out a 5 subject book and checked that his pen was in his pocket.<br>locked the door, sighing he dawdled to class.  
>English was his only escape from his thoughts... It kept his mind busy, and it was the only class away from <em>him<em>...


	3. Sleepover?

_I sometimes wonder,  
>If I am only just a marionette,<br>Someone unknown pulling on my strings,  
>Controlling every action.<br>Its time to make a stand,  
>and cut the strings, binding me to my imprisonment…<em>

_Its time to take control of _my _life for once…_

A week or so has past since Riku first started school. Having friends like Axel and Sora really did make him feel like he belonged… For once

"Hey! Riku!" A familiar voice yelled out from behind, making Riku jump. It was the end of the day, the chaotic rush for buses was extraordinary. Lucky for Riku, he had a later bus, so no rushing around for him!  
>"Boo" he said, taking the silverette by surprise<br>"Jesus! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Riku said, trying to start his heart again.  
>"Hehe, Sorry… Sora and I were just wondering if you wanted to come and stay over tomorrow night at his place, a few people are coming over in the afternoon, but it's just me staying the night. I- I mean he, wanted to know if you wanted to stay or not" Axel Smiled awkwardly…<br>"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Riku said; He'd never really stayed at anyone's house before, so this was all new to him. His grip on his school bag tightened.  
>"G-Great! I G-Guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Axel said, Riku flashed him a smile before Axel ran off.<p>

_Could life get any better?_ He asked himself… but couldn't think of anything _too_ make it better. Riku couldn't help the little smile that crept up on his face. Heading over to the wooden fence thing-y (honestly, no one really knew what it was for…) He climbed up a little, sitting on the top, pulling his earphones in, waiting for his bus.

_Ring ring... _

"H-Hello?" A confused voice said on the other line  
>"Sora! It's Axel, jeez! I thought you had Caller ID!" Axel joked<br>"ha-ha very funny" Sora said sarcastically "So what did you call for?"

"Awww! So I can't call my friend without a reason behind it?"  
>"It's not that… it's because you <em>only<em> call if there is a reason behind it… I know you too well Axel" Sora said, a little smugly; he knew Axel was now trying to come up with a witty remark, since he pretty much got owned.  
>"Touché good sir… Touché"<br>"So… what is it?"  
>"Well, you know how in science how you asked me to ask Riku about tomorrow?"<br>"You're just rambling again, but yeah?"  
>"Just letting you know, he said yes"<br>"oh… sweet!" Sora said "Well I'd best be getting everything ready for tomorrow, I'll talk to you later"  
><em>Beep<em>

And then he hung up…  
>Was it sad to say that Axel was really exited about tomorrow? Just to see Riku out of school?<br>He knew that Sora has a few… 'Games' up his Sleeve; and Axel (of ALL people) was exited to see what they were. He sighed at the thought and waited for tomorrow to come.

Tomorrow came soon enough. Riku kinda felt awkward around everyone, only because he hardly knew any of the people who came, Except Axel and Sora, but they were _both_ busy entertaining friends, leaving Riku sitting there by himself.  
>"Demyx, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Riku and Axel…. Lets play a game~!" Sora chirped happily, Bringing out an empty glass bottle "now everyone get in a circle~!"<p>

Riku poked Axel, to get his attention, "Spin the bottle?" He asked "Isn't that a little kiddy game?"  
>Axel Chuckled "Yeah, it's a kiddy game, but its fun to see everyone's reactions, since there are only 2 girls here…"<br>"Oh…" Was all Riku had to say,  
>"Besides, What we do is choose the type of kiss the other gives, whether it be a peck, or well… you get the idea"<p>

Axel sat down next to Demyx, while Riku awkwardly found a place next to Roxas.  
>"Me First! Me first!" Demyx chirped, taking the bottle from Sora and spun, when it landed on Roxas…<br>"Uhh… Peck? On the cheek?" Sora said, knowing well that his brother gets _really _embarrassed.  
>Demyx crept over to where Roxas was sitting and planted a little kiss on his cheek, making both Blondes blush. Roxas then snatched the bottle up and spun, ironically landing on Sora<br>"No! No! No! He's my brother! That's just sick!" Roxas protested. 

The game continued on for a while. Riku was looking out the window, not really paying attention to the game.  
>"Uhh…Riku" Axel's voice snapped him from his thoughts<br>"hmm?" Looking around he saw the bottle pointing to him "oh… Who spun?"  
>Axel raised his hand.<br>"aaaannnddd… it has to be a full on kiss! Complete this and I shall give you both a box of pocky!" Sora's devious smirk spread across his face…  
>"Umm… ok" Riku didn't quite grasp the idea, but in his state of confusion, Axel's lips met his own, Riku squeaked at the sudden action, but slowly melted into the kiss (having really no experience). <em>Really Riku? A Squeak? So manly.. <em>He cursed himself 

"N-Now where's my pocky?" Axel asked, more liked demanded. Riku blushed at the sudden contact, trying to hide his face from the red head.  
>Sora pulled Axel away to get their prizes; they left Riku alone with the others, staring at him with curious eyes; which made him very uncomfortable...<p>

"Why did you have to embarrass me like that?" Axel hissed  
>"Oh! C'mon! I did you a favor!"<br>The comment made Axel roll his eyes,  
>"Don't tell me you didn't like it…" Sora giggled "We all know you <em>like<em> Riku"  
>Axel's Green eyes widened in horror, <em>was it that obvious?<br>_"Duh..." Sora answered his mental question

Snatching up the boxes of strawberry pocky, Axel merely huffed  
>"B-But you won't tell right? I mean… Do you think it's obvious to Riku?" Axel started to bite his lip; He didn't want to be made a fool of <em>again<em>  
>Sora patted his friend on the shoulder<br>"I'm sure of it, but I can do some undercover work for you?" That Devious smirk returned to his face… Making Axel curious in what he had in mind, but that was the beauty of surprise, I suppose

**Meanwhile**

"So… Riku, Nice to meet you, the name is Demyx~!" The Dirty blond scooted closer to Riku, after Sora and Axel left to get the pocky, and to prepare another game.  
>"So… you and Axel…eh?" He giggled like a little girl "I knew he was a player, but jeez!"<p>

"P-Player? Axel and I are just friends!" Riku defended himself  
>"Never stopped him before" A new voice butt in, his voice was dark and full of hatred "I'm guessing he never told you about me, did he?"<br>Riku shook his head  
>"Yeah… He never used to talk about his past boyfriends"<br>"B-Boyfriends? We're just friends! Nothing more, nothing less" Riku defended

"That's what I was once… I was just like you… huh"

"Huh?"  
>"Roxas… I really don't think this is necessary!"<br>Roxas just looked at him blankly and continued.  
>"a lot like you actually… New kid? Never really fit in your other schools? Axel befriended you and you felt like you belonged somewhere"<p>

Where was this kid coming at? It was he knew his entire week, off by heart… Riku bit his lip and nodded  
>"And that's where all the trouble begins…" He looked defeated "and since he <em>just <em>kissed you, he'll want you even more… You'll play hard to get, then you'll fall for him… and he'll dump you before you know it, going on to his next _play toy_." Roxas Hissed the last two words.  
>Riku nodded again, biting his lip to the point that it bled. "But again, we're just friends, I don't date… ever, things happened in the past… Scarred me for life"<p>

As he said that, _Axel ironically walked in_…

{A/N Homggg Guys~! This thing hasn't been updated in agggeesss! D: (Gomen Gomen Gomen! *Bows* ) I hope this LONG Chapter fixes it all! I've been really busy with Cosplay things… Embaz! You have a life? *shockhorrorgasp*

But please enjoy~! Please? I should be updating soon~! The next chapter is the sleepover continued (I has a feeling… The pocky game is involved)

Rate and Review? Pwease? *puppy dog eyes*  
>buuuuut… yay! More smexy smex from Axel and Riku… and the jelly Ex xD<br>Ciao for nao~!  
>~Embaz<p> 


End file.
